


Until this day our hearts have yearned

by Patchwork_Quilt



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: All the Witchers are dwarves, Angst with a Happy Ending, BagginSheild - Freeform, Geralt is Thorin, Inspired by The Hobbit, M/M, Slow Burn, The Witcher AU, dandelion is bilbo, eskel and lambert are fili and kili, hobbit au, its Just the hobbit but the Witcher, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Quilt/pseuds/Patchwork_Quilt
Summary: In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty dirty wet hole filled with the ends of worms; nor a sandy dry hole. This was a hobbit hole, and that meant comfort.~~A hobbit au, where dandelion is Bilbo and Geralt is Thorin.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 6





	Until this day our hearts have yearned

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!!!!  
> This fic is one that I have spent a long time on and will be spending a lot more time on cause it’s gonna be a long fic.  
> I really hope that you enjoy this 
> 
> It’s based off both the hobbit book and hobbit movies. There is a bit more of movie influnce but yeah. Some quotes are direct from those sources and I do not own either of them.

In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty dirty wet hole filled with the ends of worms; nor a sandy dry hole. This was a hobbit hole, and that meant comfort. A hobbit with long curly blonde hair busied himself with making himself second breakfast. This was a very well to do hobbit, his name was Dandelion. His true name was Julian Alfred Pankratz. The Pankratz were a very rich family of hobbits. Very respectable hobbits, never did anything out of the ordinary. 

On his mother’s side, the opposite. Rumors that one of his ancestors must have taken a fae as a partner. Dandelion himself seemed to be a spitting image of his father. Until one day when he was an adult, a fateful day in His life. Perhaps the most important. 

Dandelion leaned against his gate, blowing smoke rings from a pipe. A tall woman with raven black hair, and sharp purple eyes. Her black and grey dress swept across the dusty path. 

“Good morning!” Called dandelion, and he meant it; It was a good morning. The woman nodded. 

“Are you sure of that, little bitch man?” She responded, and Dandelion frowned, he had thought it was a good morning but now he wasn’t as sure.

“That was quite rude, what is your name dear rude lady?” 

“You surely know my name but don’t remember I belong to it Julian Alfred Pankratz. I Am Yennefer of Vengerberg, and Yennefer means me.” 

“Oh! Yennefer of Vengerberg, Not the Yennefer who would drag young people off on adventures. Not the same Yennefer who would have such amazing fireworks on my Old Grandpapa’s Midsummer festival! I had no clue you were still in business!” 

“And where else should I be? Anyways, I’ve decided.” 

“Decided what?”

“You’re going to go on an adventure.” Dandelion opened his mouth to argue then closed it, then opened it again. Yennefer rolled her eyes and continued. 

“It will be good for you, and much amusing for me. See you soon Dandelion.” Dandelion runs inside and slams his door with a final “good morning.” He didn’t like this talk at all. Not one singe bit. 

<>

The next evening, Dandelion smiled as he finished eating his dinner. He had forgotten all about the events of the previous day, of the Witch, and the adventure talk. 

Until suddenly there was a loud knock on his beautiful green wood door. 

He hopped up and ran over, opening the door he saw a dwarf standing in the doorway. 

“Letho, at your service.” The dwarf, Letho, pushed in. He dropped his cloak on the coat rack. 

“You don’t happen to have any Food do ya lad?” 

“I uh- yes I do!” Dandelion ran off and got a plate of seed cakes, and handed them to Letho who proceeded to eat them. 

The dwarf gave Dandelion a small smile, as there was another knock on the door. Dandelion froze, “that would be the door,” Letho commented. And dandelion sprang up and scurried to the door. He opened it to see another dwarf, this one older then the other but still as muscular and battle worn. 

“Good evening,” Dandelion said, his voice full of shock and surprise. 

“Yes, yes it is,” the Dwarf said glancing up at the sky. 

“Vesemir!” Shouted Letho, “Letho!” Replied Vesemir at an equally loud volume, and the two dwarfs embraced each other. Dandelion shuffled around to get more seed cakes. The two dwarves were talking about blacksmith sales and battles the both of them have fought. 

There were two knocks on the door. And Dandelion hurried over, some young hobbit must be playing a cruel joke on him. He opens the door, and Two more dwarves were standing there. One had scars running across his face. The other dwarf was shorter, but still taller than Dandelion, he had long curly red hair. 

“Eskel,-“ spoke the one with the scars. 

“And Lambert,” the red haired one added. 

“At your service,” the two said in unison. 

“Dandelion at yours.” The hobbit was confused even more, the two pushed passed him. 

Vesemir smiled and pulled the two into a hug. They laughed and drank Dandelion’s ale. 

More dwarves arrived; Aiden, Brehen, Coën, were their names. They quickly joined the others, the volume in Dandelion’s hobbit hole grew louder, with shouts and laughter.the amount of dwarves just kept coming. Dandelion hardly had a chance to sit down, for each time he did there would be another knock on the door and he would have to hop up and go answer it. Auckles, was the name of the most recent dwarf to come through his front door. 

Dandelion liked company, he liked visitors, but he liked to know them before they came visiting. 

Suddenly there was another knock on the door.  _ Maybe if I don’t answer it, they will go away. _ Dandelion thought blissfully. There was another knock louder than the first, as if someone was banging a large stick on the door. Dandelion stood up in a huff and stomped over. Pulling the door open with such force that four dwarves fell face first onto the mat. And there stood The witch, Yennefer. She was chuckling at the sight before her. 

“Is this anyway to welcome guests into your home Mr.Pankratz? Leave them lying on the doormat?” She shook her head, stepping into the hobbit hole; as the four dwarves stood up to introduce themselves. Serrit, kiyan, Berengar, and Andras. They all bowed and told Dandelion that they were at his service. Dandelion bowed back and nodded, still utterly confused and angry. As 12 dwarves raided his pantry 

“Is that everyone then?” Asked Letho, who swiftly got a reply From Vesmeir.

“No, we are still Waiting on Geralt. He’s in the Iron hills asking for aid from our brethren in those keeps.” 

“Aye, he should be here soon.” Commented Eskel. 

Dandelion put his hand against his temples. He let out a deep sigh. A dwarf, Serrit, walked up to him holding a plate. 

“Excuse me, but what do I do with this?” Before Dandelion could answer Lambert grabbed the plate and tossed it to Eskel. Eskel caught it and tossed it to Auckles , who tossed it to Kiyan , who was washing the dishes. This chain continued for a while Dandelion getting increasingly stressed and flustered with each passing plate. Yennefer moves her Head to dodge a bowl. Dandelion scurried into the kitchen. Where more dwarves were pounding the knives into the table, and honing them against each other. 

“Don’t do that! You’ll blunt them!” Dandelion shouted, voice full of dismay and anger. 

“You hear that lads? He said we’ll blunt the knives.” Berhen commented with a smirk. 

And the dwarves all started to sing, 

“Blunt the knives, bend the forks, smash the bottles and burn the corks.

Chip the glasses and crack the plates, 

That’s what Dandelion Pankratz hates!

Cut the cloth, tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowls

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you're finished if they are whole

Send them down the hall to roll

That's what Dandelion Pankratz hates!”

Of course they did none of these things, all of the dishes were put away clean and unbroken. The house erupted with laughter, not just from the dwarves but from Yennefer and Dandelion as well. He couldn’t stop himself from chuckling along with the rest. The laughter ended quickly when there was a loud pounding at the door. 

“He’s here.” Yennefer stated, as she got up and walked over to the door and opened it. 

There stood the most handsome man or well dwarf Dandelion had ever seen, he had a white beaded trimmed short, a contrast to the other dwarves. He had stark long white hair, adorned with 2 brass beads feminine in style, He also wore a sky blue cloak. He stepped inside the hobbit hole and immediately hugged Eskel and Lambert; they must have been kin. He then turned to Yennefer. 

“You said this place would be easy to find. I got lost twice on the way here, if not for the mark on the door I would have never made it.” 

“I assure you there is no mark on that door!” Dandelion said angered out of his slight trance, ”that door was just painted last week!” 

Yennefer turned to Dandelion, “yes there is, I put it there myself.” 

“You must be Julian Alfred Pankratz.” Said the Handsome dwarf, walking around Dandelion looking him up and down. “Do you have much experience as a burglar, Mastar Pankratz? Do you prefer an Axe or a sword?” 

These questions confused Dandelion, so he did not respond, The dwarf noted this, and said “he looks more like a grocer then a burglar.” The rest of the dwarves snickered and nodded in agreement. 

For a second a more adventurous side took hold of Dandelion, for he spoke up. 

“I’ll have you know that my Grate Grandfather was so tall he could ride a pony, and Knocked the head off a goblin which rolled into a rabbit hole and invented the game of golf.” 

“Yes, well that was him. We wanted to know about you.” Replied Brehen. 

Dandelion closed his mouth. He had no further comments. The White haired dwarf scoffed. 

“When We agreed Yennefer of Vengerberg that you would find the fourteenth member of this party I expected you to find someone experienced, and not some halfing who has never seen struggle and has never experienced the world that lays outside the comfort and safety of his own hole.” The dwarf said curtly. 

Yennefer glowered at him, sneering in response. 

“Geralt Of’Rivia you asked me to find and choose the Fourteenth member of your party and I have. I have chosen Master Pankratz here. I’ll have you know hobbits are very light on their feet and can pass unseen by most when they do choose. And the Dragon is accustomed to The smell of dwarf but the smell of hobbit is unknown to him.”

“Excuse me did you say dragon?” Dandelion asked, grabbing at the wall for support. 

“Oh yeah, big old thing. Teeth as sharp as steak knives. Body equal to a hundred furnaces.” Commented Aiden, Dandelion gulped face going pale. 

“Furnace?” He whimpered. 

“Ya, like a big furnace, nothing much to death. A flash of light, searing pain and you're nothing but bone.” Aiden replied trying to be helpful, Dandelion collapsed onto the floor; unconscious.

<>

Dandelion woke up in his favorite armchair. For a brief moment he hoped that the unexpected party of dwarves had been but a dream. He realized the truth as he heard deep Baritone voices singing. The voice of Geralt stuck out from the others; it was beautiful, but wearisome. 

“Far over the Misty Mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away, ere break of day,

To find our long forgotten gold.

The pines were roaring on the height,

The winds were moaning in the night.

The fire was red, it flaming spread;

The trees like torches blazed with light.”

  
  


Dandelion hadn’t noticed that he had wandered into the dinning room, until he looked up and saw 13 pairs of eyes looking at him. Yennefer nodded to him, and when the song ended Geralt spoke up and said, “we leave in the morning. Come if you want.” He then leaned towards yennefer and whispered,”I will not be responsible for his safety.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to be.”

“And I will not be responsible if he gets himself killed.” 

“Understood.” 

Dandelion pulled together blankets and beds for the company. Finally setting into his own bed, he dreamed of adventure, dwarvish gold, and dragons fire. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a comment and a kudos. 
> 
> And also find me on tumblr at Patchwork-Doublet


End file.
